vaustea_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaustea Chronicles Wiki
Forward Hello and thank you for your interest in Vaustea Chronicles. Vaustea is a personal project I've been mulling around in notebooks and digital documents for years, you could think of it as a passion project that I've been consistently working on while I grow and get my life together as an adult. At it's core, Vaustea is a setting for a table-top RPG game that I've wanted to run forever, but it's also got it's roots in a Mecha Manga that I wanted to write. One day I may actually write it, but for now this world-building exercise is something I want to play with and allow people to enjoy, honestly I would be very happy even if I was one day able to publish this book as a setting-book for another RPG rule set or perhaps have my own published should it reach a completed state. In either case, I hope that you enjoy reading about this world I've poured my heart and soul into creating and can have your own adventures within it should you choose to. All I ask is that you don't claim the contents of this wiki as your own or use them to make monetary gain. Thank you and happy hunting! Vaustea Vaustea, a planet of myth and legend, with a rich history of traditions rooted in fables and chivalry. Despite being a place ripped straight from the pages of a science fiction novel, Vaustean civilization is a very diverse and rich with different cultures. Technological metropolis, valiant kingdoms and wandering nomadic tribes all exist and have their own rich histories and lineages that give them a unique flavor and feel to the world. No matter where you go, there's always something new to discover and learn about the many nations that exist. As previously mentioned, Vaustea is a place of highly advanced technology, but not entirely out of reach compared to our own. Modern technology such as railways, automobiles, electricity, personal computers and widespread data networking are all just as common as they are in our own world, but in a more refined, advanced state. Additionally, giant piloted robots known as Mechanical Armored Gears or MAGs are the new cutting edge of military technology. These machines are powered by Verun particles, a new resource created by applying Verunium crystals through a special reactor that causes the crystal to break down into these particles. A one ton block of Verunium can easily power a reactor for 150 years outputting enough power to supply a large city, but such a system would be unwieldy and impractical, as a standard Verunium Reactor alone already weighs roughly 10 tons and is 30 cubic feet. As such, Verun particles are often placed into high powered condensers to be used as batteries to power everything from military ships and MAGs to automobiles and commonplace appliances. Nations Kingdom of Altan Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse